Foes Will Unite Us All
by I-Fox Mischief
Summary: When all across America, monsters, devils and angels alike awake, it can cause trouble, even destruction, but not if Sam,Dean,Melinda,Percy,Annabeth, Jake and Clarisse can help it.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – THE ALLIANCE**

**Hey before I start I'm wondering if anyone of you would want to be my BETA. Just PM me if you want to. Thanks. This chapter is mainly about the troubles stirring and why the characters must join alliance. Hope you like it!**

The night was anguished with darkness and the silence was a blessing for Sam and Dean Winchester. After a long demon hunting trip in Kansas, the duo was as whacked as hell. The demonic possession in that area was too much for them to handle, that they were in need for their god-father's help, Bobby. Ever since Lucifer had rise from the depths of Hell itself, the screwed angel brought along many other demons with him, to scrutinize Sam, so that he would have a bearer to fight, Michael the Archangel, and also his elder brother.

"Damn that son of a bitch! Who the hell does he think he's doing with those innocent people? Brainwashing their souls to do his dirty work. Such a coward!"Dean releasing his anger that was boiling up in his mind.

"Shut up Dean! I've had enough being a ghost buster today. Don't make it worse!" Sam said, while he adjusted the radio's volume to drown his brother's self complains.

"You think I'm not as tired as you are! Don't be a dick Sammy. Castiel has been bugging me to say yes to Michael! Sons of bitches these angels are," Dean yelled, frustrated as he remembered the events that had happened in the afternoon.

"Yeah now I'm a dick. I have such a wonderful brother. Thank god!" sneered Sam.

"I was thinking that we'll go visit Melinda Gordon tomorrow at the break of dawn. It's been a hell of a long time since we saw her." Suggested a sleepy Dean.

"Great idea bro. Aiden is a hell of a cool boy. I'm going to play baseball with him." Replied a now calm Sam.

Aiden was Melinda's son. He could see spirits just like he's mother but he was way more special. Aiden could predict the future and have these little angel buddies of his to hang around with. They're called The Shinnies. Such a weird name.

**11 am in the morning, Gordon's household.**

"It's nice of you to visit Dean. Although a little call would be nicer before you come barging in through my house. So what brings you here?" Melinda queered.

"Oh well, it's the old me I guess. Just came to you know check how things going and all. Sammy here wants to play baseball with Aiden." Said Dean.

"Sorry Sam, I'm sort of in a little of a mission myself. Not crossing-into-the-light mission but an unusual mission." Melinda replied sympathetically.

"What mission!" both of the brothers asked, with a little glint of mischief in their eyes.

"I spotted these huge human-like skeletal beings outside my antique shop. It was soo awkward. Their skin was as pale as hell. So I followed them quietly till I reached this old military base near the river. Then they started chanting this odd language and I heard one of them saying something about destruction of Zeus and Olympus. It got even weirder when I saw this boy with gold eyes. I mean like literally gold eyes. He's voice was hoarse and it made my hair rose. I thought he was like you know demonic passion of some sort. These creatures sound familiar to you Dean?" explained a shivering Melinda.

"Did you say gold eyes? Possessed people have either black or bloodshot red eyes. Skeletal beings? Wow and I thought zombies were the end of their kind!" answered Dean.

"Hold on, Dean this is out of our range. Don't you remember that dude with the cool sword and stuff who crossed our path when we were attacked by the gigantic dogs in Manhattan? He was saying that he was on a mission to kill Kronos, the titan lord and that his father is Poseidon, god of the sea." Interrupted Sam.

"Hell yeah! Isn't he Percy or something? Boy's must have read too much comic. He's nuts… haha Poseidon eh? I don't even believe in god, for goodness sake!" replied a confused Dean.

" Yeah. Percy said that if we need any assistance in the future we should go to Long Island or some sort or give him a call. I think this might be just what he's searching for."Sam suggested, feeling like he knew everything.

"Do what you want Sammy, but count me out of this. I'm not in a mood to see that psyched kid again," Dean said, giving him an I-don't-give-a-damn look.

"Count me in. This sounds like an interesting case. Perhaps you could just drive us to Long Island, Dean. Please…" Melinda begged

" Yeah whatever," said Dean.

"Hold on, let me pack Aiden's bag and we'll be going and I'll inform Jim," rushed Melinda, as she went upstairs to fetch Aiden.

**Dean's car, in Long Island**

Dean and Sam kept bickering about the exact location to where Percy might be. Dean could just not tolerate Sam's Mr Right attitude, so he did what any bachelor would do. He drowned the Impala (his car) with _Eye of the Tiger _hit song. Aiden sang along with his favourite god-father.

_Risin' up, back on the street__  
><em>_Did my time, took my chances__  
><em>_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet__  
><em>_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times, it happens too fast__  
><em>_You change your passion for glory__  
><em>_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past__  
><em>_You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the, eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight__  
><em>_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival__  
><em>_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night__  
><em>_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger…_

"Lower the song down, Dean. I think we're here." Ordered a surprised Sam.

They saw a strawberry farm with the sign Camp Half-Blood situated in the middle of a forest. The buildings were god like. So purified with its cream colored pillars. The camp overlooked a lake that is amazingly clean and crystal clear. There was no way that was real! America has been known to have shitty beaches.

Sam withdrew his I-phone and dialed in the number that was written on Post-It paper. It took four rings for Percy to pick his phone up.

"Hey is this Percy?" asked Sam, hoping that it was indeed the dude he'd been looking for.

"Yep. This is Percy. May I help you?" replied a concerned Percy.

"No. I mean yes. Umm… there's these weird skeletal beings in my friend's hometown, they have been talking about the destruction of Olympus and what not."

"Oh really? You can see through the Mist? This is Sam Winchester right?"

"Yes this is Sam. What Mist? As in like a fog or what?"

"No no, I'll explain. Hold on you guys at camp yet?"

"Yeah we're just outside. Do you see a black Impala? That's my car. Meet me there."

"Actually wait for outside the sign and you guys can enter and we'll talk about this."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – TWO DIFFERENT REALMS IN LOVE?**

**Any suggestions on how I can improve would be good. This chapter would be about the Winchesters and Gordons, meeting different species in the camp and how their first meeting went.**

"Great god! This place is magnificent Percy! What is this place? Breeding ground? Base camp?" inquired a curious Sam, being the nerd himself.

"Uh no… This is where half bloods train and in some cases live in. If you're about to ask what are half bloods, they are half mortal and half god. Just like me. My dad's Poseidon, god of the sea and my mum is well a human. That makes me half god." Percy answered calmly as they approach the War Room.

"You're god? Geez, that makes me feel intimidated. I hunt demons for a living. Our dad, John Winchester grew us up in that kind of environment. So, we ended up taking his place after he… _died_." Trembled Sam, he hates talking about his dad. They never got along well, always fought on small matters and he regretted that he never got the chance to say sorry.

"Oh… I'm sorry. What happened to him?" asked Percy, he knew it was wrong to ask but befriending a demon hunter, was the way to go.

"He sort of… um…" trailed Sam, unable to answer as his guts were wrenching with pure sadness.

"Our dad made a deal with a demon, to resurrect me back to life as we were in a car crash and I sort of died." Dean took over his brother's slow answer.

"Gee, I'm sorry. Sam you've got to be strong and you should know that he did that for a great cause." Percy chided in, mild mannered, not knowing their true story.

"Thanks bud," replied a weak Sam.

They were now face to face with a tall, black door, studded with gold gems. It stated clearly **WAR ROOM. **All of them heard mutters from the inside.

"War Room eh? So, all the Trojan War's meeting is held inside this room?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Dean! Seriously!" Sam gave a huge nudge to his brother.

"What's going on inside?" Melinda butted in.

"You'll see," Percy answered, whilst pushing the door wide open, which made all the head councilors cease their personal conversations and stare at the newcomers.

The room was filled with chairs and one huge conference meeting table. It also has many bookshelves lined across one side of the room. The room seemed majestic and so well god like. The aura was soo strong. One thing doesn't add up though, the room smelled like wine and grapes. Odd enough.

"Hey everyone. I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Sam introduced himself, and then pointed to his brother.

"I'm their friend, Melinda Gordon and this is my son, Aiden," Melinda added.

"Chiron, I've save Sam and Dean from the hellhound in Manhattan during last year's quest in retrieving the new demigods. They said that Melinda has spotted the skeleton warriors who are working for Kronos a.k.a Luke, in her hometown." Percy managed without breathing.

"Oh yes, I remember that event. Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Sam, Dean, Aiden and Melinda .Please take a seat while we discuss this situation." Said Chiron with a welcoming smile.

The new visitors took their respective seats and looked anxiously to Chiron. Waiting for the meeting to start. They were waiting for Mr D a.k.a Dionysus, God of Wine. Mr D was imprisoned in the camp for a hundred years as a punishment for chasing wood nymphs. A few minutes pass, and there was still no sign of Mr D.

"Well I guess we'll start without Mr D," Chiron implied, gesturing for the noise level to cease and all eyes to him.

"Melinda, tell Chiron what you saw that day," Percy asked Melinda.

Melinda explained her sightings for the third time that day, losing her patience. She hated repeating things twice, what more thrice.

"Well I guess Percy that you have yourself another quest but I suggest you go and visit the Oracle first, it's a tradition to do so," replied Chiron.

Percy raced out of the room as though it was the end of the world. Annabeth Chase, saw the Winchesters' expressions and calmly told them that Percy has been waiting to dominate Kronos since the start of the year.

"I guess that's acceptable then," both Sam and Dean chided.

"You boys care for a full tour around camp?" asked Chiron

"That'll be awesome!" Sam said, child like.

"Urgh! Must I?" winced Dean.

"Dean! For god's sake! We're in their camp, at least show your respect," Sam said, irritated with his brother's childish behavior.

"I guess I'll come then," Dean replied

"Wait can Melinda and Aiden come too?" asked Sam.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Chiron replied, trotting away to the corridor

All of them caught up with Chiron, panting mildly. They first saw the fighting arena. The atmosphere was fun, filled with laughter but also with endless grunts and the sound of spears battling away with the grip of their owner.

"Check that chick out Sammy," Dean sighed, eyes interlocking on a biffed up girl, about 17 years of age. Her bronze hair swiveled around as she counter react a spear by her sparring partner. To Dean, she was like a women Sparta, so full of life, power while embracing her natural beauty. Yeah Dean's in love with a 17 year old. Such a flirt. A cheeky one that is.

"That is Clarisse, daughter of Ares, God of War. If I were you I would stop staring at her," advised Chiron.

Dean did not heed that advice. Her beauty had charmed him. He found himself staring at her while she fought on bravely. Soon, enough Clarisse caught Dean's eyes and she put on a brave front even though she was melting on the inside. Dean's charm had now got onto her.

"Punk! What you looking at!" barked Clarisse.

That snapped Dean out of his trance.

"Uh… hey there gorgeous! Name's Dean," Dean replied cheekily.

_Oh gods, he's darn right cute, _Clarisse thought to herself.

"I don't care what you freaking name is! Get out of my sight!" Clarisse growled, hoping that her voice won't give away that, she was madly in love with the stranger.

"As you wish, m'lady," smirked Dean, before giving her one of his heart melting winks.

"Oh cut it out Dean, that's soo…"Sam said without completing his sentence.

"What! She's hot… I'd tap that," added Dean.

"Move along now," Chiron cutting out the brother's conversation.

"I fully agree with that, Sir," Melinda said, she did not want his son to behave like Dean.

As the tour ended, they headed back to the War Room, hoping that Percy has finished his meeting with the Oracle.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 – SETTLING DOWN**

**Hello again to my dear readers. If you're reading this, please spread the word to friends to read my stories. That would be nice. So, this chapter has many things in store for us and also just review if you have any suggestions. Enjoy!**

The silence was slowly killing everyone in the War Room. _Where in the world is Percy? _Seems to be the main prior question. Others who could just not wait any longer had left to resume their duties. Just before Chiron had finished his orders, for Annabeth to fetch Percy, a guy, presumably about 4'9 inches tall with a messy brown hair, came darting through the War Room. Everybody present looked up to see who just entered. An ashen looking Percy heaved a big sigh of relief as he approached his seat, with a long, sharpened sword.

"Percy what took you so long and what the hell is that?" Annabeth asked with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Gods dammit! I almost got killed in there. The Oracle of Delphi has definitely gone cuckoo!" Percy wailed.

"Percy, what happened?" Chiron questioned with a serious look in his dark brown eyes.

"The Oracle… she… was trying to strangle me and kill me with this," Percy answered whilst pointing to the sword he bared.

"Why so?" Sam queered.

"She was saying something about a betrayal during the quest and she said that I would be the one doing it," Percy shivered "So, she started trying to dominate me after that and she said that to save the rest, she shall kill me first but she suddenly stopped and returned back to her normal form,"

"The Oracle just tends to get physical in what she's trying to comprehend sometimes and what did she actually say?" Chiron explained.

"_**Seven shall go west,**_

_**In doing what's best.**_

_**One shall separate,**_

_**Leaving the rest to alliterate.**_

_**Another shall conquer the beast,**_

_**Giving the rest some peace." **_Percy told them the full prophecy.

"Sounds… interesting and dangerous, Percy this shall be your quest and you'll be leading it," Chiron added, while stroking his chin to think who shall go and who shall not.

"Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Michael, Dean, Sam and Jake Mason shall go. The reason to that is that well, Percy is our striving hero, Annabeth is wise, Clarisse is strong, Michael is our best archer, Dean and Sam because you have to lead the way to your friend's hometown and also you guys are experts on killing demons and Jake as you come in handy in weapon wise." Chiron instructed.

"Wait, WHAT? Dean and Sam will be killed! They don't even know how to fight and first of all they are not part of our camp," Michael complained.

"Then we shall train them, Percy and Clarisse you do the honours." Suggested Chiron, giving everyone his famous Do-not-question-back look.

That shut off Clarisse, who wanted to complain.

"Where shall we stay then? Night is approaching," Dean asked, looking as glee as ever.

"You shall stay in Percy's dorm and eat at the Poseidon's table. This time acceptions can be made as we are running out of time and Percy is the best possible guy who can teach you the ways," added Chiron.

"Awesome! This ought to be fun," Percy chided in, giving them a fake but convincing smile. Deep down, Percy had plans to spend the day after with Annabeth and he actually liked living by himself. Now the privacy is gone for at least two days.

"That's good and you're dismissed," decreed Chiron who then trotted away to the archery range to conduct his Masters Class.

"I guess I'll be heading home now, Dean would you mind giving me a lift back?" Melinda asked.

"Um… yeah I guess so," Dean answered with a little sorrow in his voice. He wanted to train with Clarisse so badly that afternoon.

"Actually, don't trouble yourself Dean, Blackjack shall give you a ride, Melinda," Percy interrupted.

"Who's Blackjack?" Aiden asked with a little glint of maturity in his eyes.

"He's my personal Pegasus, you'll be flying in no time," answered Percy with a wide grin. He's proud of Blackjack; he had saved his live many times.

"Cool!" answered a small Aiden.

"Flying? Did you say? Tell him not to go soo fast will you? I'm afraid of heights," added Melinda with a quavering smile.

"Settled, now would you two just follow me to the stables? Dean, Sam, meet me in the Common Area outside dorm number 3." Instructed Percy, while showing the boys where the Common Area was.

Dean and Sam bickered continuously regarding about the Dearisse (Dean & Clarisse) situation. Sam said that it was very uncommon for a girl to fall in love with Dean as almost all the girls in Wisconsin knew how much of a player he actually was. Sam also added that Dean better not make a scene with Clarisse, seeing that he wanted to leave camp happily and not being smashed up.

The duo reached a U-shaped area filed with different types of cabins. As they approached Room number 3, they did not at all expect a building made up of sea shell and many other sea ornaments.

"How stupid does this look Sammy?" Dean said disgusted.

"It's set up to be like some sort of peace offering to the gods or something," Sam answered, trying to wrack his brains for his old Greek knowledge but he totally lost it.

"Still looks stupid though and I can't believe I'm being dragged along on this monsterific quest! I've told you from the start I do not want anything involved with that Perty Johnson guy," Dean said with such annoyance.

"The name is Percy Jackson and you can leave if you're not interested," Percy said calmly, slowly going towards the Winchester brothers with armours in both hands.

"Sorry Percy, my brother just doesn't understand your realm and I'm sure he is very sorry to have said that," Sam apologized, nudging his brother hard on the elbow.

"Bitch! What's that for?" Dean questioned angrily towards his little brother.

"Dumbass," Sam muttered under his breath "Apologize you dick!"

"Don't bother, if it doesn't come straight from the heart," Percy sighed and thus entering his room and plopping himself down on the made up bed. Fiddling with his ball pen.

"You heard the guy," Dean said, then moved towards the amphitheatre, where Clarisse was.

"Don't walk away from me big guy!" Sam shouted.

Dean reacted by showing his middle finger to Sam. There was no point in talking sense to his brother. Sam approached the half messed up room with a fountain and a window overlooking the clean and sparkling lake.

"Sorry for that, you have one mad room for a sea kid," Sam added trying to cheer Percy up.

"It's alright, training starts tomorrow at dawn. For now you're free to roam around. I'd like to be by myself," Percy said with dreadness.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it, see you during dinner? Pavilion right?" Sam questioned, slowly retreating to the Common Area.

"Yeah," Percy replied. A one word answer. Yup he's definitely pissed off.

**A/N: Sorry if its crap, I rushed it but the next chapter will be about during dinner time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – TRUTH REAVEALLED **

**Okay so I have this great little surprise for you readers in this chapter. Things shall start differently from now all. Happy reading!**

This was all new to the Winchester brothers. Sacrificing part of their meals to the hearth, to the gods. They did not know whom to choose. Sam envied all the gods in Olympus. Dean however, had no clue what the gods' names are.

"Just sacrifice it to Poseidon for the meanwhile, as you _are_ living with me," suggested Percy, emphasizing on the word '_are'_.

"I guess that's a great idea," agreed Sam, chanting a little prayer to Poseidon.

Dean did the same but for the sake of just to get it done and over with. He reminisced the moments in which he talked to Clarisse, along with some of her other Ares buddies. Clarisse seemed to be avoiding Dean, ever since the meeting. He'd gone over his head to know what was bothering his crush. The ignorance, one-word answers and a guilty looked that resided on Clarisse's beautiful face, had been annoying Dean all afternoon.

"Dean, Dean, DEAN! Hello you home big guy?" questioned Sam. Dean has been daydreaming again and it was impossible for him to snap out of his mini trance. So, Sam, being the awesomest baby brother did the most surprising thing, which could have got him strangled. He poured an ice cold Pepsi on his brother's crew-cut hair.

"Uh...God dammit! That's bloody cold you imbecile! What did I do now Sammy?" shouted a shivering Dean. "I'll get you for this freak!" added a now dried up Dean, his head, steamy, pouting a small amount of steam.

"Dean, how'd you do that?" asked a surprised Percy. Percy's eyes were bulging, revealing his dreamy green eyes.

"What?" Dean replied, completely oblivious to what just happened above his head.

"Your head… just emitted steam and you didn't felt a thing at all. That is seriously creepy for a guy whom is not a demigod," stumbled Percy, looking as if the world had just died in front of him.

"You nuts or what?" answered a completely confused Dean. He looked hopefully to his brother. Wishing he'd explain what's happening but Sam had the same stoic look as Percy.

"It's probably just the breeze," Sam said, shaking his head as he resumed eating his meat pie.

"Couldn't be," muttered Percy "I… um… see you guys later. Got to do some business with Chiron," Percy added, standing up from his chair as fast as he could. He almost tripped himself while he rushed past the tables and chairs of his friends whom were still enjoying their dinner.

"What's with everyone running away from me?" mumbled an annoyed Dean.

"What happened Dean? After you left that is," Sam asked, hoping that his brother would open up to the events that occurred that afternoon. Dean has been seriously quiet, which is not normal for his abrasive behaviour.

"Hard to explain," answered Dean, looking as glum as ever.

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it?" peered Sam, finishing off his pie and gulped down his leftover Pepsi.

"Yeah," replied Dean.

_Yeah there is definitely something wrong with him._ Thought Sam, quietly as he retreated from the eating table.

"Hey, I'm going to have a walk around and talk to the other campers alright?" said Sam

"Whatevs,"sighed Dean

Sam himself knew that he had to talk to Castiel immediately, seeing that Lucifer is probably on the loose right now, looking for a perfect vessel. Also, he is worried about his brother's sudden change of attitude. Ever since, their dad died, Dean was not the happy-go-lucky guy anymore. He always killed the demons with one shot, a revenge shot. Sam only had his brother to look up to now and with the way he's behaving, he's not sure whether to trust him or not.

The moon was in its full circle, that night. Perfect for werewolves to go on a hunt. Sam realized when he was 16, that his life could never be normal as an average kid. No real friends, no long lasting relationship, no parties and most of all no mother to confide to. His dad was always changing their schools every 2 months, as he tackled his mission on killing the demons that were around. Sam was always the new kid and he absolutely hated it. He got bullied from time to time for always knowing the answers to Maths and scoring perfect scores in Geology but most of all understanding Greek History. Sam always had this voice or image that projected in his head to the facts he was reading on. He never told anyone about that, as he might be treated as an outcast for being Mr Weirdo.

Sam walked towards the Annabeth girl that he saw during the meeting. She was near the beach. Sitting so lone in the evening breeze.

"Hey, how's it going?" said Sam, wanting to make an acquaintance.

"Hi, you're Sam right? Percy's been telling me about how he had saved you from those hellhounds," Annabeth shared her knowledge of the young Winchester brother.

"Yeah I'm the greatful Sam," joked Sam, revealing a small smile.

"Trying to funny huh smart guy? So what do you think of Camp Half Blood? You're some of the few mortals who entered the vicinity," queered Annabeth.

"It's somewhat different but the same, you know what I mean?" Sam answered "It feels like home, the atmosphere so lively and…" trailed Sam. He realized that he actually did not go to summer camp unlike ordinary children, all his childhood.

"And?" asked a curious Annabeth, being the child of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, she always wanted to know more. Seek more knowledge. Build a better place.

"Never mind. Do you think Clarisse could pulverize my brother?" questioned Sam cheekily but also hoping for true answers.

"Clarisse? That smug big brat could tackle anything! Why do you ask?" chuckled Annabeth, reliving the moments when Clarisse tackled the drakon single handedly, a few summers back.

"Oh great, cause my brother could brother die leaving this camp after the quest," heaved Sam, staring at the clear ocean, which had a full moon hovering above it.

"What'd Dean do?" pried Annabeth, looking worried.

"Dean… he sort of maybe likes _her_," whispered Sam, he did not want anyone else knowing his brother's big crush.

"You're kidding me right? Besides, Chris has already booked her," blurted out Annabeth.

Sam gave her an OH-NO-YOU-DID-NOT-MEAN-THAT look. The last time Dean got mad, he smashed a car till it got dented badly.

"What? You're serious about this whole my- brother-loves-Clarisse issue?" sheered Annabeth.

"Do I like look like I'm kidding you?" Sam said, quivering, maybe a little scared.

"Oh Hades! How's Dean going to feel if he found out the truth?" whimpered Annabeth.

"I'll figure it out. Got to go. Nice chatting Annabeth," Sam forced a smile.

With that, Sam sprinted across the beach, up the stairs and straight to the Poseidon's dorm. Within, 2 metres in reaching the shelled room, a big rumble shook the pavilion floor. First thing that Sam thought, was that Long Island was experiencing a technical earthquake. Then, there was a big ruckus in dining hall. Lots of loud muttering. Sam quickly made his way to see what had happened.

The thing that Sam's eyes indulged upon was something he would never forget. He saw a big cracked line that divided Dean and the others. Dean's fist was where once a table had resided but now snapped in half and the proceeding force made its way to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Screamed Sam, scanning around the hall. He saw faces that adjourned fear, shock and resentness towards his brother.

"I'M CRUSHED SAMMY, CRUSHED. That IDIOT has taken her away from me!" Dean faltered, trembling. He himself not knowing what was happening to himself. Sam followed the gaze his brother was looking at and he saw Clarisse and Chris huddling together.

"I'm sorry Dean, but Clarisse has been mine for over a few years now," Chris mumbled, apologizing non-stop.

"Dean, I do not love you, I'm only treating you as my guest," added Clarisse.

Just when things had gotten worse enough, the campers awed endlessly. They were staring at the red shadows above Sam and Dean's head. Only one thing could explain it.

"Both of you are the son of Hades, I'm afraid so," Chiron cleared his throat, making his way through the crowd.

"Us, sons of Hades? HELL NO! Our father is John Winchester!" yelled Sam.

"You are Sam; John was just a foster parent for you. You out of all people should have known that. You have no similarities with that man," beamed a eerie voice. The man was wearing a black cape with a vest and an ordinary Levis' jeans.

"Hades, What brings you here?" Chiron asked the God of the Underworld.

"I've come to claim my sons," Hades chided

"About darn time too," a small boy with black shaggy hair popped out of the crowd

"Nico?" Percy asked.

"Hello Percy," smirked Nico, also son of Hades.

"I guess I've got a lot of explaining to do," sighed Hades.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 – BOYS GET GONE TO A HOLLYWOOD PENTHOUSE?**

**I am so very happy that you guys are adding my stories to your favourites but I need reviews for improvements! Please R&R.**

**This chapter goes out to my BFF, Midnite Aussie. Leaving seems hard but it's the only way out. Always remember that you are always loved.**

Dean trembled with fear that warm autumn night. His aqua blue eyes met the unsightly blurry movements on the charred ceiling of his old house in Kansas. He could not make out what it was but it seemed to be screaming for help and its white blouse was covered in scarlet red. _What could it be? _Dean thought to himself, unable to comprehend what he was setting his eyes upon. He wanted to reach out and ask what was happening but he seemed to be bind in another realm. Dean felt merciful and meek, just like a child would be.

"You can't save her Dean…" echoed a dark slithering noise, almost the exact same carbon copy of Lucifer's hiss.

"You're hopeless and you know it!" barked a very familiar voice, but Dean could not make out who he was till an image projected in front of him, blinding the black room with the scenes of the day John Winchester lost respect in his son when Sam almost died in one of their first hunting trips.

"Dad?" Dean mumbled, now very confused as his eyebrows were making an arch. He tried to reach out to his dad's face but it faded away as quickly as it came about.

Dean was now being swiveled to his first image of the screaming figure on the ceiling. Now, his visions were much sharper and clearer. He could just not bear to look at his mother, Mary begging for mercy to an invincible force. The scarlet red on her blouse seemed to be leaking from a blood wound on her stomach. Her face was breaking down in sweat as her head twisted vigorously, looking as if it's about to snap in any second. Dean tried his best in retrieving his mother as he tried to jump up on the bed and reach for her loose hand, but he was surprisingly short. He looked on his hand and saw a green striped flannel pajamas decorated with Tom & Jerry on it. He remembered owning that pajamas when he was 7 but what was he doing in his old and tattered pajamas which he remembered was being disposed away by his father a few years back? He was now totally lost for words as he stared into his parents' bedroom mirror and saw a child with clean cut brown hair and was as tall as a study table.

_Has he returned back in time? _Dean was now too late in saving his helpless mother for the house was now burned down and the flames were engulfing everything in it as fast as a tick.

"Aargh! Oh God! Jeez! Wh… where the hell am I?" stammered Dean, waking up from his insomnia.

He heard few footsteps pacing up towards an ocean smelling room. Dean realized he was now in Percy's dorm but how did he end up here?

"Dean? You alright man?" breaking a panting Sam, his blue eyes twinkling with curiosity.

Dean studied his brother's facial expressions and realized that he had learnt something while he was dazed out. The atmosphere now seemed calm and peaceful. He remembered that he was just in the pavilion taking out his anger on Clarisse and Chris when suddenly a black shaggy hair guy came popping out through the crowd and saying something that he could faintly hear.

"Yeah… I guess so. What happened? Did I like pass out or something?" Dean queered, meeting his brother's eyes and then motioning to get out of bed when suddenly his head started throbbing and pounding like a madmen.

"Or something. Hades pointed a finger at you and you started collapsing on the ground. He explained that you needed to calm down before you heard the full news," answered Sam quietly gesturing his hand outside the door to a man wearing a black vest and an old fashion Levis jeans, sitting on a bench facing the tides.

"Hades? W… what?"

"Hades as in God of Underworld! He's our freaking father god dammit!" Sam broke out of his calm bubble and burst out hysterically.

"No shit?" Dean replied, giving his brother a very confused look.

"No shit. You better meet him and tell him that our father is John!" answered Sam.

"You've got to be kidding me man. There is no way I'm explaining myself to that physcotic man," that was the only sentence Dean could make out before his head started pounding again. Dean hold on to the sides of his head and moaned. Sam quickly made his way to his brother and checking out for signs of any normal sickness.

"Tell that man to stop d… doing… aaargh!" screamed Dean without completing his request, breaking the silence.

A few male figures started heading towards the dorm. One of them trotted while the others jogged their way to the two brothers. Hades now turned and faced the dorm with noises that sounded like a bull that got mad. He made a snap with his fingers and the noise ceased.

"Just needed to learn his lesson for having anger managements," muttered Hades under his breath as he watched Percy and Annabeth cuddling in the breeze a few metres away. "Kids these days, totally have to learn about privacy," added an annoyed Hades as he twisted his hand and making the couple disappear. God knows where he sent them to.

"Dean, Sam. What's all that chaos for?" asked Chiron, nodding in the brothers' way.

"Oh just nothing, really. I punched him in the arm and he winced like a baby," Sam lied, hopefully that he would get away with it whilst winking to Dean.

"Uh… yeah he's a son of a bitch," stammered Dean, giving his brother a What-The-Hell look.

Sam stared at him and answered with his wide eyes to just go with the flow.

"Be mature won't you Wortheads?" Mr D added before heading out of the cold room.

"Hey you! It's Winchester! W-I-N-C-H-E-S-T-E-R," Dean replied playfully, slowly spelling out the words loud and clear.

"Watch it! You're lucky your daddy is here or else I would have loved to knock you down," raged Mr D

"If I were you, I would definitely watch it," coached Chiron, warning the boys.

With that note the old centaur trotted back to where he was previously and resumed a conversation with one of the campers. Dean swore he saw Chiron whipping his hair just like any normal proud stallion would do but shrugged it off as his head was still numb but much better than a few minutes back, when he woke up of his slumber. The Winchesters saw Hades lecturing the black shaggy haired kid who was presumably Nico but they were still unfamiliar with the other campers besides Percy and Annabeth. Speaking of which, Sam wondered where they were as they were both just outside snuggling and chatting under the half crescent which stood out from the dark midnight blue sky.

Dean swayed his head, sweeping his light brown hair out of his eyes with one hand. "What is happening Sammy? I wish Dad was here to guide us just like old times but I don't even know if he is even our dad. Our life is practically muddled up from A-Z,"

"I don't know Dean, I don't know," Sam turned around and faced his brother, whose face is just like a child in a big planet always rocketing large craters at him. He realized that night that he saw his brother step down from his brave position, not knowing what to do, basically lost. What was Sam going to do about his brother's well being? He looks ghastly pale like as if a nightmare had just reenacted itself over and over again and is always in the state of confusion. What is the answer that lies to the man's soul? Is it love? Is it family? Is it heartache? Or all of it? Sam for once had no answer to his questions.

Sitting up on the bed, Dean crossed his arms and beared an expression of sentiments. "Sam, I'm not the commando anymore. I'm just not strong enough. I feel like I've lost everyone important in my life. Mum and Dad are gone; I almost lost you in a hunting trip. I tell you Sammy, those months were hell for me when you were in bed, still in a coma state. I just…" Dean cleared his throat indignantly, to continue but his heart just aches more but he finally said what he need to say "And this whole pile of garbage is happening. What am I? God's squeaky toy?"

Sam felt uncomfortable when Dean said that. He always blamed himself when Dean lost his courage to move on but he is the cause of what happens to everyone in his family. John died, reaping his soul so as to not see Sam heartbroken, when Dean got into a car crash. Mary died as she was protecting him from the devil's work. Now, Dean lost faith because he brought him to this camp just to meet Percy but tables turned.

"I'm sorry, you know I am," Sam added, with a teary eye before sprinting towards an empty bench near the lake to console himself. He could not bear for Dean to see him cry more or less, blaming himself.

"Sam! Hold on! What am I supposed to do…" trailed Dean, noticing Hades approaching towards the shelled room. His movements were terrifying, it seemed like a mixture of black and red swiveled clouds were tracing his every step. There was this glow about him that gave him off as a grumpy old man. Hades' Levis were getting tattered with every step but to Dean's surprise the torn jeans changed into smart black pants with white lining on both sides. Not only his pants but his whole shirt too. Now he seemed like a federal agent with black sporty Oakley which seemed to match with his royal tuxedo but the odd thing is that he still has the blue tennis shoes fixed to his feet. "What the hell," gasped Dean.

"Tut tut. I have a whole bunch of things to explain to you. I have yet told to your little brother but since you're the eldest, I might as well get straight to the point," Hades said set in surprisingly harsh lines of determination to cut Dean off before he rambled about pissing off.

"How'd … you're a god. Oh right! That's cool just get into my mind and cutting me off. Hurry up I got to settle a score with that bugger Chris," smirked Dean sarcastically, now glancing upon Hades' red fury eyes, daring him to tell him off. Dean was soo much like Hades. Always wanting revenge for the betterment of the family. But Dean was blinded by his own cockiness to even realize his similarities with the God of the Underworld.

"To start off with, I handed you to the Winchesters for a safe and unmisleading life. I was not stable to take care of you precious gems. I had an argument with your real mother Anne Creevey that I do not want her life in jeopardy as I had sworn to the River Styx that I would not bear any child with my brothers; Zeus and Poseidon. She neglected my decisions and I flared up on her thus taking you away from her possession. At that time you were only 4 and Sam was 1. You see, the Winchesters wanted to have their own child but they had a technical problem so I handed you boys to John and asked him to keep whatever I told him a secret. But I had always watched over you guys, keeping you protected. Over the last few months, I wanted to tell John to speak to the both of you about the truth but I needed the correct timing and-" Hades rattled but was cut off by Dean's rude remarks.

"So you let John die and choose whatever decision he wanted. Even if you knew the consequence of it so you can bloody tell us you are our real father? Is that it?" boomed Dean, obviously very angry. His eyebrows perched above his raging eyes.

"Smart guy you are just like Anne. You know what Ritchie Troy Creevey? That was because he deserved to die. He was neglecting you instead of being the wondrous father he was when you were young," Hades replied tempted to slap his child, but remained still. He knew once he got mad, he would never cease till the victim is dead.

"John was not...! Wait did you just call me Ritchie Troy Creevey?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows and releasing his anger carefully. Hades' expression was speechless, he had not meant for him to blurt out Dean's real name which both Anne and him gave when he was born on the 24th October 1988.

"Uh… yeah sorry. Forget about it," Hades finally blurted out. He was flaming up with guilt in is body. He finally turned around and started to get back to Nico who was still anxious to get to know his new brothers.

"Hold the friggin' up will you! You have not finished your tacky explanation you heartless, juvenile old man!" sneered Dean louder than he expected it to be but it got Hades to stop in his tracks and heeled around facing his son about 50 cm apart from the door.

"I believe that is all you need to know Dean Ashton Winchester," Hades calmly answered before apparating to who knows where.

"Such nerves! Life is full of shit!" wailed Dean, exasperated and even more confused. He swore that John had called him that once before. _Ritchie Troy Creevey_ that name played around in Dean's mind for a couple of minutes before a huge gust of wind flung him to a tornado?

Dean got dizzy and almost wanted to puke. His journey was treacherous and mad. While spinning around in the tornado. He saw glimpses of Sam in his 'Stuck Ups' tee whirling around him.

When the spinning ceased, the Winchesters/Creeveys were side by side overlooking a polished window that overlooked a Hollywood sign just up the highway. The sky was burning with bright lights as the Sun sets in motion in mid air. Below them were several penthouses and a guard station which was filled with shopping malls, McDonald's, pet store, and gym. You name it! It was like their neighborhoods' personal city square. Sam turned around and glanced in the appearance of Hades in a green Nike sports top, Bermuda shorts and a pair of Hawaiian thongs. Hades was giving them the faintest smile, opening his arms and broke into a welcoming state.

"Welcome sons, this will be your permanent stake out house or should I say personalized penthouse. Decorated with anything you desire. Just say 'I want an X-box 360' and it'll appear where you want it to be," Hades explained. Just then an X-Box console hovered around the air before settling down on the coffee table.

"Awesome… Dad!" Sam said cheerily and went around the house to see what was in stores for them.

"Dad…" Hades repeated looking gleeful, before putting one arm on Dean's shoulder and add " Relax for now Dean, I'm sorry for John and you guys but I can't undo what had happened,"

"It's alright I understand your motives. If I were you I would do the same thing too," Dean replied sounding as pitiful as a cat wanting to drink it's milk.

"That's my son! Revenge is our fatal flaw. We must never out do it or else bad things will happen like what you did in the pavilion," Hades reminded Dean of that painful night which only seems like minutes ago.

Dean forced a huge smile and hugged Hades. Hades was definitely taken aback by his son's gesture so he stiffed a little before heaving a huge sigh of relief and embracing his long lost child. Nobody knows about Dean's torturous plans for Hades and all of the gods. Dean despised them especially after what Hades admitted about John. For now, he has to act a major role as a loving son to a god.

Nico took quick glances to what was happening in the common area. He filled up with rage and mostly jealousy towards Dean. He had heard his father's plans about retrieving the Winchesters; his prized possession for many years now. Nico had always obeyed his orders but now seeing that Dean received hugs from Hades even though he was a dick, just flared up Nico's temples. God knows what Nico is going to do.

**Long chapter I know, hope you guys loved it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6- FAMOUS MONSTROSITY **

**Ok guys, I'm back! Sorry I was concentrating on my other stories but now I'll do this one. I was thinking that Sam would discover Dean's plans and tries to confront to Percy about it. Meanwhile, the boys get to learn how to use their powers, but Sam still prefers to use his guns. (this is all in the next chapter). This is just a short fluff to make the story flow.**

**P.S I'm really sorry if made Sam look kiddy. RnR peoples.**

The thing when you live in Hollywood is that you'd meet all kinds of people; crazy, kind, evil, famous and lazy. Sam was really worrying about Dean when he started apprenticeships with street thugs. Who in the world would come back home, looking like a full-on drunk, caked with oil, blood and drenched in sweat with a cap in one hand and a disc in the other? Dean looked really ghastly a few days back, each day a different mess. Now, Sam has his brother under probation with Hades and himself. Dean was most definitely not happy being on a dog leash.

"This is rubbish man," Dean complained, not looking up from the TV screen.

"You deserved it, you are really going overboard ever since we're living in this penthouse," Sam answered, stirring out of his I-Pad.

"Well at least remove this static dog leash out of my neck," Dean pressed a number of buttons on the remote control. "We really didn't have this much of a freedom when we were hunting,"

"I'd love to but it's under Dad's orders," Sam sighed, trying to work out a strategy on one of the levels in the Angry Birds game.

"He's not our freaking Dad Sammy, he's a maniac," Dean exhaled, trying to control his temper. Once, he lost his flare, the device shocked him for one torturous minute.

"Well, would a maniac own a penthouse, have magical abilities and have us meet up with Ashton Kutcher on set?" Sam interrogated his brother in his intelligent way of saying deal with it.

"Shut up, Einstein," Dean was getting really agitated when his brother went all smarts on him. "But… Ashton was funny, best days of my life. He showed us pranks he did on Diaz during his filming of 'What Happens in Vegas',"

"Don't forget we get to go to his massive massive house after the rehearsal," Sam mentioned, smiling.

"Come to think of it Sammy, how did he know Hades? He called him father? And me kiddo Troy?" Dean inquired.

"He's one of my son, I made him famous, he's your half-brother Ritchie," Hades replied, entering the cinema room.

The boys could hardly believe what they heard. Someone mega famous was actually related to them! Could the world possibly be ending? Dean glanced at Hades to confirm if it was real, he saw a really plain straight face.

"Well, well… that would explain why you had such heartthrobs as sons. Who's his mother? Madonna?" said Dean sarcastically. "Please, dude, stop calling me Ritchie, it is soo old fashion. It's Dean, Dean or well Dean!"

"Names have fashion eh? The next thing you know your man-business's names are new fashion," Hades was laughing when Sam said that.

"I do not name my parts!" Dean gave Sam one of his stop it looks.

"Oh then who's Ralph the Great?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Dude, not cool, not cool at all," muttered Dean. "That was two years ago," he whispered.

"I heard he met a couple of heavens?" Sam continued, making a fool out of his ignorant brother.

"I'll kill you if you say their names as well," Dean gritted his teeth.

"Guess what Dad, they met Good, Bad, Excellent, Lola and what was your favourite Deano? Oh it's…" before Sam could blurt out the name; he felt a massive twang on his cheeks. Dean got in trouble as well; he received two minutes of electroshock hell.

Hades stood up from the lounge and held his finger in the air. The two boys were suddenly wrapped together by gum, can you believe it? It's gum.

"Now would you two co-operate? Listen, Ashton and Charlie will be here any minute now, we will visit Camp Half-Blood and you guys can do the quest. Deal?" Hades rambled as calm as ever.

"Charlie who? Brown? Green?" Dean asked.

"Charlie Sheen," replied Hades.

"Charlie Sheen! Jeez! But he's so hot headed and a drunk," winced Dean, trying to writhe out of the tight rope.

"Well think of it this way, you'll finally have a twin brother," Sam laughed, his ropes easing out slowly due to the commands of Hades will.

**That's it for today. I'm open for any ideas. To be honest I'm running out… Reviews will help!**


End file.
